


Stuck

by TheNsGame



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Piss, Semi-Public Sex, Trapped In Elevator, Watersports, i don’t know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-29 02:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30149640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNsGame/pseuds/TheNsGame
Summary: “ Come on, don’t be an idiot.”“Yunho hyung, I can't with you here!”Yunho raised his eyebrows and took a couple of steps until he was behind Jongho.“Jongho, you have no other choice”
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Jeong Yunho
Comments: 7
Kudos: 56





	Stuck

The elevator in the building where Jongho lived seemed to hate him. It wasn't the first time the thing had stopped working when Jongho was trying to get to his apartment. He always said he would take the stairs the next time, but walking up seven stories didn't sound like something he wanted to do after coming back from the gym or after hours of classes. In general, Jongho waited quietly for a couple of minutes until the elevator returned to normal, since it was very rare the occasion in which he had to press the emergency button and warn that the elevator refused to move. Sure, he and several neighbors had complained multiple times but they never fixed or changed the elevator. There was no other choice but to keep using it and take the risk of it breaking down for a couple of minutes.  
  
On that particular day, Jongho found himself in a predicament. He had a busy morning, with no time to rest and eat. Jongho had days like this sometimes and to calm his hunger, he would spend hours drinking water or the iced americanos he bought in a hurry before entering his classes. The problem was that that day he had drunk more than usual, probably because he was nervous because of an important exam he had that day. He had left in such a hurry that he hadn't even gone to the bathroom and halfway to his house, on the bus, Jongho began to feel the annoying pressure in his lower abdomen. Squeezing his thighs and calming himself down, Jongho made to his street and walked as fast as he could to his building. He called the elevator, prodding the button. Before the elevator reached the first floor, someone stopped near Jongho to wait for it as well.  
  
“Hello, Jongho.”  
  
Jongho smiled at the newcomer, Jeong Yunho in all his glory, a gym bag slung over his shoulder. The other boy lived on the same floor as Jongho and was one of the friendliest neighbors in the whole building. Tall, smiling and charismatic, that's how Yunho was. Also friendly and funny and a bit loud. Besides, he was incredibly attractive and Jongho lost his composure every time he was around him. He couldn't help it, and was convinced that he wasn't the only one who had a massive crush on Yunho.   
  
“Hi, hyung. How are you?”  
  
Jongho had to congratulate himself for being able to speak to him without getting his tongue tied. It had happened to him in the past and he preferred not to embarrass himself more in front of the man of his fantasies.  
  
“Good, good ... How are you? Long time no see.”  
  
The two entered the elevator when it arrived and Yunho hit the number seven. Jongho leaned against one of the walls of the metal box and glanced at the taller one. Yunho had been keeping an eye on him?   
  
“I've been busy, you know...”  
  
“Uhm, yeah, I imagine you have a lot of things to do.”  
  
And they were silent. A bit awkward but it was normal and to be expected. Although Jongho wanted to believe that they were friends, they didn't have many topics to talk about because their interactions were so limited. Also, Jongho was so aware of his urge to go to the bathroom that he couldn't focus on making small talk with the older. The movement of the elevator was horrible, because it caused Jongho to tense and his bladder didn’t like that at all.   
  
Of course, the elevator hated him. It no longer surprised him, but it still infuriated him. Upon reaching the fifth floor, the thing stopped and the emergency lights turned on. Jongho groaned and kicked the elevator with his heel.  
  
“I don't know what they are waiting for to fix the elevator”, Yunho said, snorting. “It’s happening a lot lately”  
  
“Someone has to die in here for them to listen to us.”  
  
“Let's hope we don't get to that point.”  
  
The first minutes went by without the elevator returning to normal and Jongho was beginning to worry. Not from being locked up with his handsome neighbor in a metal box, but because he had to pee and couldn't hold it for much longer. Jongho cursed the moment he decided to drink all those bottles of water to quench his hunger. Jongho took a deep breath and ran a hand over his face.  
  
“I'm going to ask for help”, Yunho said, when they noticed that they weren't going to move anymore.  
  
Jongho moved to one of the corners of the elevator and didn't bother to say anything. Yunho spoke into the intercom, warning of the situation. Jongho wasn't listening very closely, busy putting the weight of his body on one leg. Jongho took advantage of the fact that Yunho had his back to him to unbutton his pants and unzip it, because it was pressing so bad on his bladder. Luckily, his sweater covered him enough so that no one (Yunho) noticed.   
  
“They’ve said that they have to call someone to come and take us out, the elevator is not going to start by itself.”  
  
“Are... Are they going to take a long time?”  
  
“Don't know ... At least fifteen or twenty minutes until they arrive, and then as long as it takes to get us out, I guess.”  
  
Jongho made a face and was about to cry. He couldn't wait fifteen or twenty minutes, didn't even know if he could wait five. Jongho was not a person to panic easily but the situation did not help, he was going to pee on himself in an elevator and in front of the boy he liked. Without a doubt, he would start to walk up the seven floors, he didn't care about it anymore. At the very least, he would strengthen his but by doing that that ... Jongho inadvertently gasped as he moved, drawing Yunho's attention. Cheeks burning with embarrassment, Jongho looked at the older man.  
  
“Are you okay, Jongho?”  
  
“Oh... Y-yeah, yeah, I'm fine!”, Jongho forced a smile and waved his hands nervously. “Don’t worry.”

“Are you sure?”, Yunho approached him and gently brushed the hair from his forehead. “You look like a tomato and don't stop making noises.”  
  
“Ah, fuck...”  
  
Jongho couldn't answer, he had to grab onto Yunho's arms to keep himself from falling to his knees. Tears welled up in his eyes as he felt a trickle of pee leak out, leaving a stain on his underwear and pants. Urgently, he raised his head to look at Yunho.  
  
“Hyung, hyung ... do you-do you have a bottle, or whatever? I-I need something ... or I'm gonna piss on my pants.” Jongho whimpered, because he had no choice but to tell him and go through the humiliation. “Hyung, I can't...”  
  
Yunho grabbed Jongho by the waist to support him and pressed his lips into a fine line. Jongho wept with loud sob, in that moment he only wanted the earth to swallow him to end his suffering once and for all. He wouldn’t be able to see Yunho anymore, he would have to move from the building to another one with a decent elevator.   
  
“Jongho, can you stand up? I'm going to let you go to search my bag, can you do that for me?  
  
Jongho nodded after a second and pulled away from Yunho. The older man took off the bag and opened it to rummage through it. Jongho put a hand on his crotch and squeezed his thighs. He could feel the moisture from his little accident on his palm and that made him cry more, alarming Yunho.   
  
“I don't have anything where you can do it, Jongho”, the older one frowned a little and took a small towel out of the bag. “I'm going to put this on the floor and... You know.”  
  
“No, hyung”, Jongho complained, his voice whiny and nasal. “I-I can't!”  
  
“Jongho, better on the towel than on your pants.”  
  
Jongho wanted to scream, he didn't want either to happen. And less in front of Yunho, who kept looking at Jongho with that puppy face that made him weak at the knees. Jongho was going to die ...   
  
“I can hold it until they come to get us out... I think...”  
  
“You just said you can't hold it”, Yunho shook his head and laid the towel at Jongho's feet. “Come on, don’t be an idiot.”  
  
“Yunho hyung, I can't with you here!”  
  
Yunho raised his eyebrows and took a couple of steps until he was behind Jongho.   
  
“Jongho, you have no other choice”, Yunho lifted his sweater and without further warning, lowered Jongho’s pants and underwear enough to leave Jongho's dick out. “You've already gotten wet, do you really want to piss your pants like a baby? What are you going to say when they come to take us out and they see you wetted yourself, uh? It's easier to put the dirty towel in my bag than explain your wet pants to them. Don't be so shy, it's just me.”  
  
Jongho found it all mortifying, humiliating, horrible. Not even in his worst nightmares would he have imagined that to have Yunho behind him, with his hands on his hips, he would have to go through all that. Jongho found it unfair. He couldn't even think about how shameless the other was, as Yunho's long fingers pressed against his lower tummy.  
  
“Hyung”, Jongho gasped and was grateful that the older one was holding him because his legs were shaking as he relaxed enough to let go. “Yunho hyung...”  
  
Yunho put his chin on Jongho's shoulder and laughed a little, while holding the boy's cock to prevent the stream of pee from falling anywhere other than the towel. Jongho grabbed Yunho by the wrist, in a futile attempt to remove his hand from the top of his crotch; was is it really necessary for Yunho to hold his dick? That only added to the humiliation Jongho felt, didn't Yunho found it disgusting? Jongho looked down and groaned when he noticed that Yunho's hand covered his flaccid cock entirely. He put the collar of his sweater in his mouth to muffle his tiny moans and cries and closed his eyes tight.  
  
“Don't you feel better now that you're letting it out?” Yunho whispered very close to Jongho's ear. “And you wanted to hold when you were already leaking, poor baby...”  
  
The hand that Yunho didn’t have between his legs slipped under his sweater and reached to his chest. Jongho wanted to say something about it, because why was Yunho doing that? This was about Jongho not pissing his pants, nothing more. However, having his handsome neighbor squeezing his pecs and holding his dick while he pissed... Jongho couldn't think properly. He would worry later, because his priority was to empty his bladder now. Yunho turned his head and pressed Jongho's cheek with his nose, without pausing the movements of his hand inside the younger’s clothes.  
  
“Woah, Jongho. That’s a lot of pee.” Yunho whistled. “How long have you been holding it?  
  
Jongho pulled the sweater out of his mouth and sniffed.  
  
“Hyung?”  
  
“Yeah, Jongho?”  
  
“Shut the fuck up. Don't talk while you have your hand on my crotch and I'm pissing”, he muttered. “It’s weird”.  
  
Yunho could only laugh and pecked Jongho's wet and flushed cheek. The youngest, despite being in that kind of awkward situation with his handsome neighbor, felt considerably better now that he had almost completely emptied his bladder. Not even Yunho's fingers rubbing his chest and flicking his nipples lightly could make him think about other thing other than the relief he felt now that only tiny droplet of piss were coming out. Yes, he was aware that the shame would attack him again later and the desire to dig a hole and bury himself would be enormous, but he was going to enjoy those blissful seconds as much as he could. With heavy lids, Jongho blinked slowly as he looked at the towel at his feet: it was soaked and the floor had probably gotten a bit wet. Looking at it, he was grateful for not peeing himself. It would have been a catastrophe ...   
  
“Hyung, you can let me go now”, Jongho muttered, after a while and Yunho was still in the same position. “He-hey, we have to clean the floor, come on...”  
  
Being honest to himself, Jongho didn’t want Yunho to let go of him, but at any moment people would come to rescue them and... and... And... Jongho was getting light headed, as the older man's hand was still holding his cock. And Jongho was a really weak man. If he already lost his composure with seeing Yunho across the hall in the morning, having him like that ... Jongho was going to scream, he was getting hard and Yunho didn't seem to care.  
  
“You are adorable”, Yunho kissed his cheek again. “Jongho, if you really don't want to, tell me to stop and I'll do it.”  
  
Jongho didn't have time to ask what he meant, Yunho moved to the other corner of the elevator, taking Jongho with him. Surprised, Jongho was left speechless when Yunho knelt in front of him.  
  
“Jongho, tell me to stop.”  
  
Yunho didn't hesitate to press his face between his legs and Jongho squealed, not at all expecting the older to do that. Jongho put both hands on Yunho's head, gently tugging at his hair and moaned softly at the kisses Yunho was spreading down his thigh. Jeong Yunho was really a shameless man.  
  
“Hyung, I just peed” Jongho frowned, but did nothing to stop the other. “It's dirty...”  
  
“It’s ok, bub”, Yunho smiled, as if the whole situation was normal. “If you want it too, I have no problem sucking your dick now. I mean, I really want to.”  
  
“You’re weird”, Jongho said, after thinking about it a bit. “Hurry, they will surely come to get us out soon.”  
  
Yunho winked at him before taking all of Jongho’s dick into his mouth with no hesitation. Jongho was impressed by the ease with which Yunho had done it and let him know with a low groan and with fingers pulling his hair awkwardly. Yunho really didn’t care that Jongho had just finish pissing, sucking on the head of his cock and using his tongue to clean the precum. If getting stuck on the damn elevator was what he needed to have his cock down Yunho’s throat, he would’ve made the metal box stop much earlier. 

As if he didn't need to breathe, Yunho kept his head still, letting Jongho take control with a slow but deep move of his hips. In another less bizarre circumstance, where he hadn't already humiliated himself for peeing on his neighbor's towel, Jongho would have been embarrassed by how quickly he was going to come. However, Jongho believed it was justified. He was with his handsome neighbor, it was impossible to last long. He told Yunho that he was going to come and the older one nodded as best he could, while leaving fingernails marks on Jongho's thighs. The younger didn't need much more to spill his cum in Yunho's mouth, hiccupping and with tears wetting his eyelashes.   
  
“Ah”, Yunho stood up, wiped his lips with the sleeve of his shirt and laughed softly. “Was it all right?”  
  
Jongho looked at Yunho, squinting his eyes and said nothing, while the older man fixed his clothes and zipped his pants. Yunho's face was red and he avoided Jongho's gaze, which was very funny to the younger. He couldn't believe that Yunho was getting shy after sucking his dick and swallowing his cum like it was nothing. What a strange man...  
  
“It was fine, hyung”, he replied, with feigned disinterest.  
  
Yunho scratched the back of his neck and opened and closed his mouth, unable to say a word.  
  
“Is something wrong, Yunho hyung?”

Jongho gave him a gentle push to get him out of the way and bent to pick up the towel.  
  
“Jongho”, Yunho pouted and opened his bag, letting the other put the wet towel inside. “I shouldn’t have touched you like that without asking your permission first.”  
  
Jongho raised his eyebrows and started laughing. What a strange and weird man was Jeong Yunho.   
  
“It’s ok. I didn’t expect to end my day with you helping me pee and then sucking my dick on an elevator, but I can't complain.”  
  
“But I should have asked either way.”  
  
“Hyung, it doesn't matter, seriously”, Jongho sighed and covered his face with his arms, as he thought about what just happened. “Fuck, hyung. I’m not mad but this was really embarrassing, I even cry like a baby. And you sucked my dick after seeing me like that?!”  
  
Yunho shrugged and touched his reddening ears.  
  
“You looked adorable crying ... Sorry, that sounds so weird.”  
  
Jongho rolled his eyes and hit Yunho on the shoulder.  
  
“I already told you, you are weird. Stop making that face, it's not like I didn't like it”, Jongho pouted his lips and sighed. “Next time, buy me dinner before we get into the fetishes, for God's sake”.  
  
Yunho smiled and held Jongho by the waist. (Which made Jongho's heart skip a few beats in his chest, but he wasn't going to think about it too much.)  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes you just need to write your ateezers boys pissing and that’s totally valid.
> 
> Sorry if anything is wrong or sounds bad, English is not my first language and I wrote this first in Spanish and then made it difficult to translate. If there’s anything súper wrong, please tell me so I can change it, thanks ;;; also, it’s almost 4AM here so I’m not even going to bother and say this is the best I could do bc it’s not lmao
> 
> To be honest with you all, I was on nsfw atiny twitter and I saw people talking about piss and stuff and I wrote this. Hello nsfw atiny twitter if you’re come across this, thanks for your piss agenda (?)


End file.
